El lado oscuro de Sonic
by Lorena28
Summary: Por fin he acabo el final, aqui tienen la ultima parte de este fic, me alegro de que les haya gustado, gracias a todos los que lo han leido, vosotros me animasteis a seguir escribiendola


Estaba amaneciendo, Sonic nunca se lo perdía, le gustaba ver amanecer, se sentaba en la pradera más alta de la ciudad, para que nada le molestase o le tapase esa vista, el sol iba saliendo poco a poco sus rayos de luz iban abrazando poco a poco toda la ciudad hasta que alcanzaron al erizo, iban por su cuerpo dándole el calor de la mañana, ese calor tan agradable y natural. Al terminar se puso en pie y echo a correr para ir a ver a sus amigos como hacía casi todas las mañanas, iba caminando por una las calles aun vacías pues aun era muy temprano para los habitantes de la ciudad, se metió por un callejón para poder atajar y llegar antes, repentinamente sintió una presencia extraña, y vio salir de la nada, a una sombra, bastante alta y grande, tenía una túnica negra y una capucha le cubría la cabeza, no se le veía el rostro, solamente dos ojos rojos, sin previo aviso, lanzo un rayo que fue a dar al pecho se Sonic, a este le pillo desprevenido,quería resistirse pero sus rodillas se iban doblando hasta que cayó al suelo, en ese momento el rayo cesó.

¿Quién eres? ¿Qué me has hecho?,-preguntaba Sonic con una mano en la zona donde el rayo le había dado.

No te preocupes pronto lo sabrás, veremos entonces si después de esto tus amigos siguen confiando en ti,-dijo el ser soltando una macabra carcajada y desapareciendo delante de Sonic.

A Sonic estaba preocupado, no sabía lo que le había hecho, y eso que dijo de sus amigos, no le gustó ni un pelo, empezó a caminar otra vez despacio, de momento no sentía nada extraño, así que decidió no darle demasiada importancia y siguió su camino, a medida que pasaran los minutos, se empezaba a sentir extraño, se sentía enfadado pero no sabía por qué ni con quien, empezaron a venirle a la cabeza pensamientos raros, negativos empezó a cuestionarse cosas que nunca antes había ni imaginado pensar.

Esos a los que llamo amigos, de verdad lo son, ¿Por qué razón siempre tengo que ser yo quien les salve la vida? ¿Por qué tengo que estar siempre salvando la tierra?, nadie en el mundo me lo agradece, y si tienen envidia de mis habilidades, y si solo están conmigo por eso,-pensaba Sonic.

Se sentó un rato, empezó a darle pinchazos la cabeza, le dolía bastante, sacudió la cabeza para que esos pensamientos se le fueran.

Dios mío que me está pasando, estoy pensando en cosas absurdas, en cosas que no son propias de mi, ¿será esto lo que me ha hecho el ser ese?, de repente su color de piel se hizo mucho más oscura, sus ojos se volvieron blancos por completo, y su pelo se erizó como nunca, su corazón seguía siendo el de Sonic, pero sus actos ya no los podía controlar, alguien estaba controlándole, Sonic se encamino hasta donde estaba aquel zorro amarillo.

Tails estaba en su taller, terminando de hacer unos ajustes en su avioneta, sintió algo extraño y decidió salir un momento afuera, y vio a Sonic, pero estaba muy diferente.

Sonic, ¿estás bien?, estas… diferente,- dijo Tails

Iba a acercarse a él pero sintió miedo, ese Sonic no era el de siempre, había algo raro, su mirada todo el emanaba odio, rabia. Tails decidió no moverse, Sonic solamente le miraba fijamente y sin mediar palabra, lanzó un rayo hacia Tails, dejándole bastante herido.

Ahora estoy de maravilla,-dijo Sonic, mientras salía corriendo y se iba de allí.

Tails estaba consciente pero bastante herido, no pudo evitar llorar, su amigo, con el que había corrido tantas aventuras, con el que había pasado gran parte de su vida, lo había atacado sin más, pero sabía que ese no era el Sonic que conocía, estaba seguro que algo le hacía estar asi y tenía que averiguar el qué, le pediría ayuda a quien fuera necesario, y pensó en Knucles.

Knucles, si ha venido a por mí, seguramente ira a por él también, y con lo despistado que es puede que se ponga a pelear con el sin darse cuenta de lo que ocurre, pero en este estado no puedo moverme mucho y menos volar.

Efectivamente Sonic se dirigía hasta la isla de la esmeralda verde, donde Knucles estaba tumbado a la sombra de un árbol echándose una buena siesta, Sonic apareció delante de él, Knucles abrió los ojos, pero no le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando Sonic levantó su mano hacia él y le atacó con un rayo, Knucles salió despedido contra el árbol violentamente, después Sonic volvió a desaparecer, Knucles quedo en el suelo sangrado sin poder moverse mucho, no podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir, su viejo amigo Sonic acababa de atacarle, no pudo fijarse demasiado en el, pero estaba claro que eso no era normal, conocía a su amigo demasiado bien como para dudar de él, quiso ponerse en pie, pero le dolía las costillas, le costó conseguirlo pero al fin lo hizo, tenía que ir a ver a Tails, y contarle aquello, fue caminando como pudo hasta la esmeralda, y uso su poder para transportarse hasta donde el zorro, cuando llegó le vio en el suelo intentando levantarse, también estaba herido.

Tails,-gritó Knucles con dificultad, le dolía todo,- veo que ya ha pasado por aquí,-dijo acercándose poco a poco al zorro.

Tails al ver que le costaba levantarse se quedo en el suelo y se puso boca arriba para ver a un Knucles malherido y sangrando, sujetándose el pecho.

Si, y sabia que iría a por ti, pero estando en estas condiciones no he podido ir a avisarte lo siento mucho, ¿te has fijado en él?,-pregunto Tails.

No te preocupes, estoy bien, no me dio tiempo ni a fijarme en él me pillo durmiendo, pero le conozco demasiado como para darme cuenta de que le ocurre algo extraño,-comento Knucles.

Yo pude verle bien, no es él, te digo que no es él, algo extraño le pasa hasta su apariencia ha cambiado, tenemos que hacer algo, no sé cuanto estará en ese estado, pero tenemos que avisar al resto y Eggman,- dijo de repente Tails-, si a nosotros nos a atacado a él lo matará.

Por mi que lo mate, así nos deshacemos de el de una vez además quien te dice a ti que esto que le ocurre a Sonic no es cosa suya,-comenta Knucles.

No creo, Eggman no llegaría tan lejos, por eso me gustaría ir y hablar con él, y también quiero hablar con Shadow.

No lejos de allí, estaba Amy paseando, de pronto divisó a su querido Sonic, y quiso ir a saludarle, pero cuando se estaba acercando, Sonic se dio media vuelta para verla, Amy se detuvo, algo no andaba bien en Sonic, estaba diferente, su apariencia al menos era distinta, no quería pensar mal de su querido Sonic pero estaba claro que no estaba normal, aunque ella se había detenido, él empezó a caminar hacia ella, algo la decía que tenía que irse de allí, pero no quiso dejarle, este llegó a donde ella y la miró muy fijamente, ella sin pensarlo se tiró a abrazarle, pensando que con eso se calmaría o volvería a la normalidad, Sonic la cogió de los brazos y la empujó contra una pared, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

No vuelvas a tocarme, me das asco, no sirves más que para llorar y quejarte, siempre soy yo el que lo tiene que hacer todo, no quiero volver a verte,-dijo Sonic con una voz bastante diferente a la suya.

Amy le oía decir todo esto mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrima, nunca pensó que la persona a la que tanto estimaba le haría algo así, poso sus ojos en Sonic un momento y se fijó en sus ojos, estaban llorando, pero no lagrimas normales, si no lagrimas de sangre, mientras la había atacado y la había dicho todo eso, el había estado llorando, Amy no podía tomarse eso a mal, estaba claro que a Sonic le estaba pasando algo o alguien le estaba haciendo pasar por eso, tenía que ir a hablar con los demás, Sonic como siempre desapareció después del ataque. A Amy por suerte el ataque no había sido tan fuerte, se puso en pie y se dirigió a ver a Tails primero.

¿Habrá atacado también los demás?,-pensaba Amy mientras iba caminando hasta la estación, para coger un tren a donde Tails estaba.

Mientras Tails estaba hablando con Knucles y al poco rato llegó Amy, viéndoles a los dos bastante heridos.

Hola chicos, ¿Sonic ha ido a visitaros verdad?¿estais bien?,-pregunto acercándose a sus amigos para comprobar que no había nada grave.

Hola Amy, creo que estas tu mucho mejor que nosotros, veo que a ti no te ha ido a ver,-comento Knucles, doliéndose del costado.

Si y también me atacó pero solo me empujó a un lado y no me hizo demasiado daño, pero veo que a vosotros os ataco con violencia, alguno sabe qué rayos le está pasando, porque creo que estaréis de acuerdo en que ése no es él,-dijo Amy después de ayudar a Tails y a Knucles a curarse un poco las heridas.

Si, algo le está haciendo actuar así y tenemos que averiguar lo que es,-comentó Tails pensativo.

Pero por donde vamos a empezar,- pregunto Knucles.

Voy a ir a ver a Eggman ahora mismo, quiero saber si tiene algo que ver en esto y si podemos pedirle ayuda a Shadow, si alguien está a la altura de enfrentarse a Sonic es él,- comentó Tails

Pero Tails, la idea no es que shadow pelee con él, si no hacer que vuelva a la normalidad,-dijo Amy.

Si lo sé pero hay que estar preparados para lo que sea ya habeis visto como esta Sonic, está claro que busca pelea pues quien mejor que Shadow, aunque espero que no haya que llegar a ese extremo de tener que enfrentarnos a nuestro mejor amigo,-comento Tails.

Se subieron al avión los tres y pusieron rumbo a la nave de Eggman.

No lejos de allí, en dicha nave, estaba Shadow asomado a una de las ventanas, desde la última vez que había peleado junto a Sonic, por alguna razón desconocida para él, la imagen de ese erizo azul se le venía a la mente muy a menudo, no sabía por qué ocurría eso, sumido en sus pensamientos, no notó como un avión aterrizaba encima de la gran nave.

Eggman, sal tenemos que hablar contigo urgentemente,-gritó Knucles.

Shadow les oyó y fue a ver qué ocurría, salió de la habitación donde estaba y fue hacia ellos, vio que eran los amigos de Sonic, parecían heridos y nerviosos.

Muy urgente tiene que ser para que vengáis a hablar con el bigotudo, ¿ocurre algo?,-dijo mientras terminaba de acercase a ellos.

Yo te cuento Shadow,-dijo Tails.

Yo mientras voy a ver si encuentro a Eggman, ¿vienes Amy?,-pregunto Knucles mirando a la chica

Si voy contigo no estás en condiciones de andar tu solo aun estas herido,-contesto Amy.

No sé por dónde empezar,-dijo Tails-, algo extraño le está pasando a Sonic, si le vieras lo entenderías, ya no es el mismo de siempre, su apariencia física a cambiado, su voz también, sin previo aviso nos atacó a mí a Knucles, incluso a Amy estaba furioso, rabioso desprendía muchísimo odio, creemos que algo o alguien le está controlando, lo peor de todo no sé hasta dónde llegará con esto y cuanto tiempo le durará ese estado, necesitamos que nos ayudes, vinimos para saber si Eggman tenía algo que ver en todo esto,-termino de decir Tails bastante nervioso y preocupado.

¿Y por que debería de importarme algo así? No tiene nada que ver conmigo,-dijo Shadow, pensando lo que acababa de oír.

Shadow, ¿de verdad le odias tanto?, tanto como para abandonarlo a su suerte, cuánto tiempo vas a seguir con esa actitud, ¿has pensado acaso que sería de nosotros o de este mundo si no fuera por él? no me imagino este mundo sin Sonic, él nos hace vivir la vida a tope, nos hace sonreír, nos hace ser valientes nos hace seguir adelante y no rendirnos nunca, siempre acepta a las personas tal y como son con sus virtudes y defectos le conozco desde hace muchos años y no sabrá decirte algo malo de él, a ti te conozco menos pero sé que en el fondo tu también le aprecias, me atrevería a decir que hasta le admiras, pero si estoy equivocado siento haber perdido el tiempo viniendo a verte, haremos lo que sea por que vuelva a ser el de antes, ninguno dudaría en dar la vida por él, le debemos muchísimo, y por encima de todo es nuestro mejor amigo, nunca le abandonaríamos,- dijo Tails mientras se iba alejando de Shadow para ir a buscar a los demás.

Espera zorro amarillo, voy contigo, no me gusta reconocerlo pero tienes razón, poco a poco le he cogido cariño, y sé que es alguien en quien se puede confiar, y de paso quiero saber porque desde la última vez que nos vimos no hago más que pensar en él, sus ojos y su cara aparecen en mi mente muy a menudo y quiero saber por qué,-dijo Shadow acercándose a Tails.

Me alegro de que vengas y nos ayudes, antes que nada me gustaría hablar con Eggman mira ahí están los demás,- dijo señalando a Knucles y a Amy.

¿Qué no hace más que pensar en él?,-pensaba Tails-, eso si que es raro viniendo de Shadow.

En otra parte de la nave…

Knucles y Amy estaban frente a Eggman y bastante enfadados.

Dime que no has sido tú, dime que no fuiste tú el que le ha hecho esto a Sonic,-preguntaba conteniéndose de no tirarse a pegarle.

Espero que no hayas sido capaz de algo como esto,-comento Amy también bastante enfadada y con el martillo en la mano.

Eggman no sabía de qué le estaba hablando.

Sea lo que sea yo no he sido, esta vez yo no le he hecho nada,-preguntó Eggman, a la vez que llegaban los otros.

Calmaos chicos no creo que Eggman haya tenido nada que ver con esto, el no usa ese tipo de cosas,-dijo Tails intentando tranquilizar a Knucles y Amy.

De pronto sin previo aviso, Sonic apareció en otra parte de la nave, y empezó a gritar el nombre de Eggman.

Ahí está, ya me extrañaba que no viniera por aquí, tenemos que quitarnos de su vista, pobre de ti Eggman como te pille,-comentó Tails.

Venir por aquí, vamos a mi habitación, que tienes cristales que solo se puede ver desde dentro, ahí podremos estar seguros,-comento Shadow.

Se encerraron todos en la habitación, Amy, Knucles, Shadow, Tails e incluso Eggman.

Pobre de Sonic, que le estará pasando,-comento Amy con voz triste.

Pero por qué os estais escondiendo de él que ocurre,-pregunto Eggman confuso.

Ahora veras porque, algo le está pasando a Sonic que no es normal, solo verle te darás cuenta de que pasa algo extraño,-comento Knucles.

Estuvieron todos observando a un Sonic que venía caminando hacia donde ellos habían estado, gritando el nombre de Eggman.

Shadow y Eggman no salían de su asombro, tenía las púas de su cuerpo para arriba, su color azul brillantes se había vuelto azul oscuro, sus ojos verdes esmeralda ahora eran totalmente blancos, y de su cuerpo salían rayos.

¡Dios mío pero que le ha pasado!, ¿Por qué esta así?,- pregunto Shadow, Eggman también esperaba una respuesta.

Ese es el problema no sabemos que le ha hecho estar así ni cuánto tiempo le durara ni hasta donde será capaz de llegar pero con el poder que él tiene, si no le detenemos a tiempo puede que estemos en serios apuros,-les conto Knucles.

Os jugo que eso no es cosa mía, yo no puedo hacer algo así, no soy experto en estas cosas pero creo que esta bajo el poder de alguien,-comento Eggman, sin dejar de observar a Sonic.

Eggman se dirigió a la puerta para salir.

A donde crees que vas, no puedes salir, a nosotros que somos sus amigos nos ataco con violencia, a ti como te pille, puede matarte,-dijo Amy poniéndose en la puerta para no dejarle salir.

Dejar que vaya yo solo, yo puedo enfrentarle mejor que vosotros,-comento Shadow-, si tengo que atacar lo haré intentare no hacerle daño pero será algo difícil.

¿Estás seguro Shadow?, está bien como quieras pero ten cuidado por favor, seguramente te dirá cosas que te dolerán o te harán enfadarte, pero no se las tengas en cuenta recuerda que no es el mismo,-le dijo Tails.

Shadow salió de la habitación yendo hacia donde Sonic, no sabía lo que iba a pasar pero si tendría que estar preparado para cualquier cosa.

--------

Shadow iba avanzando pero estaba nervioso no sabía que pasaría, ni como acabaría aquello, lo que si tenía claro es que no quería hacerle daño a Sonic, este le divisó y fue derecho hacia él y a unos pocos metros se detuvo quedando ambos frente a frente.

Vaya miren quien está aquí, si es mi copia barata, el que siempre se cree el mejor, que siempre parece el más listo y el más fuerte, con María no fuiste lo suficientemente fuerte no crees, quien dice que no la mataste tu mismo, casi podrías haberlo hecho,-dijo Sonic observando al otro.

Shadow no quiso decir nada, sabía que ese no era Sonic, y no debía de dejarse llevar por sus palabras, pero tenía tanta razón, no pudo proteger a Maria y por su culpa había muerto, no podía negar lo que era verdad, le vino a la menta la imagen de María sonriéndole, y también le vino el recuerdo de algunos momentos que había pasado con Sonic, casi siempre peleándose, pero lo habían pasado bien, no se había dado cuenta de que una lagrima caía por sus ojos, recordar todo eso, verdaderamente Sonic le había echo ver la vida de otra forma, le había echo mejorar.

Eres patético,-comento Sonic levantando la mano-, creo que es hora de acabar con esto, solo puede quedar uno de los dos.

Shadow se preparó para enfrentarle, se fijó que Sonic no se movía se había quedado estático, se había quedado como paralizado.

Los demás lo estaban viendo todo desde dentro de la habitación.

No se que le estará diciendo a Shadow, pero nunca le había visto derramar una lagrima,-comentó Eggman.

Tiene que ser una situación difícil para él, se bien que aprecia a Sonic y mucho aunque nunca lo reconozca, está intentando por todos los medios no atacarle,-dijo Tails.

Seguramente después de esta si salimos bien, Shadow ya no sea como antes,-dijo Knuckles

Mirar chicos,-dijo Amy señalando a Sonic-, Sonic se ha quedado estático no se mueve, no sé que le está pasando.

Sonic de repente cayó al suelo de rodillas, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, le estaba doliendo muchisimo.

Vete por favor, no quiero hacerte daño vete,-dijo Sonic pero esta vez era su voz.

Shadow quiso acercarse hasta él, de pronto Sonic se levanto del suelo, levantando el rostro para ver a Shadow, a este le dio un vuelvo al corazón, sus ojos volvían a ser verdes, y estaban llenos de lagrimas, Sonic extendió sus manos queriendo agarrarle, Shadow no lo pensó dos veces, y fue hacia él para sostenerle, Sonic le cogió por los brazos, desesperado, en ese momento Shadow entendió por que aparecía tantas veces en su mente ese erizo azul que ahora le agarraba, sin saber cómo ni cuándo, se había enamorado de su rival, de su amigo, por eso haría lo que fuera por él sin importarle las consecuencias.

Vete por favor, te lo ruego, vete de aquí y llévatelos a todos, no quiero haceros más daño, y menos a ti,-dijo Sonic entre lagrimas, por alguna razón ponía a Shadow por encima de los demás, sin saber por que.

Estas últimas palabras sorprendieron mucho a Shadow.

¿Y menos a mi?,-pesaba el erizo negro-, acaso él siente lo mismo por mí, tengo que saberlo, hare lo que sea por que vuelva a ser el de antes, necesito saber si siente algo por mí,-pensaba Shadow mientras observaba a Sonic.

Juro que no soy yo quien está haciendo esto,-decía Sonic entre sollozos.

Pero quien te puede estar controlando, ¿le pudiste ver la cara al menos su aspecto?,-pregunto Shadow aprovechando para averiguar lo máximo posible antes de que Sonic volviera a ser el otro.

Se me apareció de repente en un callejón era una sombra con una capucha solo le pude ver los ojos rojos nada mas, debió de hacerme algún hechizo o algo así pero no se decirte más, ayudarme por favor,-dijo Sonic desesperado.

Algo brilló en el pecho de Sonic, Shadow vio que era un colgante, nunca había visto a Sonic con un colgante y le extraño un poco.

Oye, ¿desde cuándo tienes ese colgante?-, pregunto Shadow acercándose a él.

Sonic no se había dado cuenta, se miró el pecho para ver lo que le comentaba el otro, era cierto, tenía un colgante y no lo había visto nunca.

No lo sé es la primera vez que lo veo, esta mañana no llevaba ninguno-, comentó Sonic.

Dentro de la habitación…

Desde dentro no podían oír lo que decían afuera, pero se fijaban en sus gestos y cuando Shadow se fijo en el colgante los demás también lo hicieron.

Chicos os habéis fijado en el colgante que lleva Sonic en el cuello,-pregunto Knucles.

Es cierto, que raro no se lo había visto nunca,- comento Tails.

Chicos Sonic nunca ha llevado colgantes no le gustan siempre dice que le molestan mucho,-comenta Amy.

¿No será eso lo que le está controlando?,-pregunta Knucles.

Claro, si, puede que sea eso,-comento Tails-, Eggman ¿podríamos buscar en los ordenadores a ver si hay alguna información acerca de ese colgante?,-pregunta Tails hablando con Eggman.

Eggman va hacia una parte de la habitación y apretando un botón sale un ordenador de la pared bastante equipado, (saca ordenadores hasta de la manga el tío, seguro que hasta en el baño tiene uno n_n).

Si creo que he visto ese colgante en alguna parte, pero no recuerdo donde,-comento Eggman.

Empezó buscando colgantes que controlan a la gente, estuvieron un rato hasta que encontraron una foto del mismo y la información acerca de él.

Ya sabía yo que me sonaba, lo he visto en varios libros y artículos,-comento Eggman.

Según la información, ese colgante lo usan los que no tienen gran poder, lo utilizan para controlar a las personas que son demasiado fuertes para ellos y como no pueden ganarles enfrentándose a ellos directamente tienen que usar el collar, poniéndoselo en el cuello a la persona, el poder de ese colgante no dura mucho, como mucho una hora, cuando pasa una hora, el efecto de controlar desaparece por unos minutos, ese es el momento en el que tienen quitárselo del cuello y romperlo, solo así podrán acabar con el encantamiento que controla al individuo.

Claro pero eso Shadow no lo sabía él estaba afuera con Sonic, como harían para que se enterase, y pudiera quitarle el colgantes antes de que Sonic volviera a ser controlado otra vez, seguramente no tendrían demasiado tiempo. Tails decidió salir para poder decírselo lo antes posible.

Shadow, tienes que quitarle ese colgante y romperlo, hazlo ahora que vuelve a ser Sonic, hazlo antes de que pierda otra vez el control de sí mismo, ya te explicaremos todo luego, hazlo ya,-gritaba Tails a Shadow.

Por suerte Shadow lo escucho todo a la primera, no quiso perder el tiempo y se acercó a Sonic,

Este le empujó como pudo y se fue corriendo alejándose de él unos cuantos metros, sus ojos volvieron a ser blancos y su piel más oscura, volvía a ser el Sonic violento de antes, ya era tarde, pero en ese momento Shadow se tiro hacia él, le daba igual, tenía que aprovechar que estaba desconcentrado, ambos cayeron al suelo, Shadow quedando encima de Sonic, le agarró el collar y con todas sus fuerzas consiguió quitárselo del cuello, y poniéndose en pie lo tiro al suelo rompiéndolo en mil pedazos, mientras la nave había aterrizado en un bosque.

Los demás salieron corriendo para ir a ver a Sonic, por fin todo había acabado. Pero Sonic no quería estar allí, después de lo que había hecho no sería capaz de mirarles a la cara, no podía seguir allí, debía irse de allí, irse de la ciudad, no podía seguir allí. Y con todo lo veloz que el sabia ser se marcho de allí sin esperar a los demás.

Shadow estaba pendiente del collar, y de los demás y no se fijó en que Sonic se había ido.

¿Donde se ha ido?,-pregunto Amy.

Pero si aquí no está,-comenta Knucles.

Bueno al menos yo no he tenido nada que ver esta vez, y por lo que veo la cosa ha terminado,-comento Eggman

Pobre Sonic,-dijo Tails,- no quiero ni imaginar cómo debe de sentirse ahora mismo, es normal que quiera estar solo, creo que en todo momento era consciente de que nos estaba atacando pero no podía controlar sus acciones, tiene que ser terrible para el ver como estas atacando a tus amigos sin poder evitarlo,-dijo Tails bastante triste.

Shadow se quedó pensativo, sabía que Tails tenía razón, no conocía a Sonic tanto como él, pero si lo suficiente como para saber que esto que había pasado le afectaría muchísimo a Sonic, y más siendo como era él, aun tenía que averiguar si Sonic sentía algo por él, pero no era momento para comentarle nada de eso, estaba claro que Sonic necesitaría un tiempo para estar solo y asimilar todo eso, viendo lo que le había pasado había entendido su comportamiento cuando les conoció, cuando quería atacarles siempre, por que desconfiaba de ellos, ahora se daba cuenta de que eso fue un error.

En otra parte de la ciudad, se veía a cierto erizo azul, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, y el corazón roto, sabía que no podía seguir ahí, aunque ya le controlaba nadie, podía volver a pasar otra vez, no quería ni pensar en que volvería a atacarles y quizá hasta matarles, le venía a la mente el rostro de sus amigos cuando estaban en el suelo sangrando por culpa de su ataque, nunca se borraría esos recuerdos de su mente, no podía seguir al lado de sus amigos, era mejor alejarse de ellos, cuanto más lejos mejor para ellos.

Fue al taller de Tails, no quise irse así sin decir nada y decidió escribir una nota, después de esto, estuvo un rato en el taller, como despidiéndose de Tails pero sin ver a este, luego fue al lugar donde estaba la esmeralda, para recordar a Knucles, luego se sentó en un claro cerca del bosque, y se acordó de Shadow, él había salido para ayudarle sin importarle las consecuencias, habían sido enemigos, habían aprendido a confiar el uno en el otro, y hacia tiempo había empezado a sentir algo especial por él, cuando le veía o estaban juntos, sentía cosas diferentes a cuando estaba con Tails o Knucles, incluso Amy, son sus amigos, casi como hermanos pero Shadow era algo más, entonces como un flash le vino a la mente cuando hizo llorar a Shadow cuando estaba controlado, que le estaba acusando de casi matar a María, cuando de los ojos de Shadow salía una lagrima, su corazón sintió algo extraño, en ese momento se odio más que nunca, le había hecho llorar por su culpa, y entonces se dio cuenta, de esos raros sentimientos, de por qué le venía ese recuerdo, porque su corazón se removió cuando le vio llorar, por que cuando estaba controlado por el collar ese, no pudo atacar a Shadow quería hacerlo algo le obligaba a ello, pero no fue capaz de atacarlo, se había enamorado del que un día fue su enemigo, de ese que ahora formaba parte de su vida, amaba a ese erizo negro, de ojos zafiro. Tirándose en el pasto se empezó a llorar con más fuerza, le dolía el corazón, ahora que se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía, debía irse lejos de ellos, y lejos de él. Paso un rato hasta que se tranquilizó, quiso pensar fríamente, tenía que irse era lo mejor para todos.

---------------

No sabía a dónde podía ir, entonces se acordó de su amigo Chris, el era la única persona que sabía que nunca le juzgaría, que siempre estaría a su lado pasase lo que pasase, muchas veces casi habían dado la vida el uno por el otro, siempre habían confiado mucho el uno en el otro. Estuvo caminando hasta llegar al metro, antes de subir se giro para echar un último vistazo a todos los recuerdos que quedaban ahí, a todos y cada uno de los que fueron sus amigos no sabía si volvería a verles, pero lo que más le dolía era que tenía que alejarse de él, de Shadow, ahora que se había dado cuenta de que le amaba, con lágrimas en los ojos se metió en el tren destino lejos de allí.

Los demás habían llegado hasta la ciudad, querían ver a Sonic, saber cómo estaba después de aquello, quisieron ir todos, Tails, Knucles, Amy y Shadow, fueron primero a la isla donde estaba la gran esmeralda lugar de Knucles, pero allí no estaba, fueron después a casa de Amy, pero tampoco estaba allí, Shadow tenía un mal presentimiento, pero no quiso decir nada, y fueron finalmente al Taller de Tails, estuvieron por afuera mirando a ver si le veían sentado en alguna roca o en el agua, pero nada, entonces Tails entro en el taller a ver si estaba dentro y encontró una nota, y llamo a los demás para que la escuchasen.

Venir, Sonic no ha dejado una carta,-dijo Tails esperando a que los demás se acercaran y empezó a leer,-

_Nota: Espero que sepáis perdonarme, después de lo que he sido capaz de hacer es mejor que me aleje de vosotros, no puedo seguir a vuestro lado, podría volver a pasar y no lo soportaría, no sabéis lo que es ver en todo momento lo que os estaba haciendo y no poder controlar mis actos, mi corazón está roto, no merezco que sigáis a mi lado, no merezco vuestra amistad, esto ha sido lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida, nunca pensé que sería capaz de atacar a mis mejores amigos, no sabéis cuanto lo siento._

_Tails, cuídate mucho has sido como un hermano para mi, eres único, cuídate mucho y por favor no llores cuando leas esto, mi pequeño hermano._

_Knucles, mi mejor compañero de batallas, el que siempre tenía una excusa para pelear conmigo, y al que Eggman siempre le tomaba el pelo, siempre has sido muy serio pero eres un buen amigo de los mejores, cuídate mucho tu también, y cuida de todos por mi._

_Amy, mi dulce niña, que siempre andabas pegada a mí, cuando te veía demasiado pegajosa me iba corriendo de tu lado, perdóname si nunca te trate como te merecías, tuviste mucha paciencia conmigo, pero siempre fuiste buena peleando, siempre podía contar contigo, siempre me apoyabas daba igual cual era la circunstancia, Amy siento decirte que siempre te he visto como una buena amiga nada más por eso te trataba a veces fríamente porque no quería que te ilusionases por nada, perdona que te lo diga así pero necesito que lo sepas._

_Y Shadow, que puedo decirte a ti, fuiste el mejor enemigo, y el mejor rival que he podido tener, pero también un gran amigo cuando te necesitaba, eres todo lo contrario a mi, te doy las gracias por ayudarme a recuperar el control de mi con lo sucedido hoy, me gustaría a verte dicho algo pero debía de ser en persona, y no tenía valor de mirarte a la cara después de lo ocurrido, gracias._

Que querría decirle Sonic,-pensó Shadow,-¿ahora tendría que quedarse sin saberlo?, nó, tenía que preguntarle, tenía que saber, y sobre todo verle, no soportaba la idea de no verle, si él no volvía, iría el personalmente a buscarle, necesitaba saber si Sonic sentí lo mismo, o al menos confesarle sus sentimientos.

Tails siguió leyendo la nota

_Gracias a todos por vuestra amistad, espero volver a veros pronto, siento a veros hecho daño, espero que alguna vez sepáis perdonarme, porque no sé si yo mismo podre hacerlo._

_Adiós a todos y cuidaros mucho_

_Sonic._

Ninguno sabia que decir, se miraban unos a otros, Tails y Amy con lagrimas en los ojos, y abrazandose, Shadow y Knucles apretaban los puños impotentes, ninguno quería que Sonic se fuera.

Que podemos hacer chicos, no podemos dejar se vaya y menos dejar que crea que le odiamos o algo así,-comentó Amy, bastante triste.

Tenemos que encontrarle, que sepa que siempre estaremos a su lado pase lo que pase, que haremos sin él, no puede irse,-dijo Tails, limpiándose las lagrimas de los ojos.

Pero no sabemos si se ha ido ya o no, ni a donde se ha ido, como vamos a encontrarle en la nota no pone nada, y creo que quiere que le encontremos,-comentó Shadow.

Chicos vamos a darle unos días de tiempo, necesitara estar solo, pensar en lo que ha pasado, seguro que dentro de unos días vuelve, si no tendremos que averiguar cómo sea donde se ha ido.-dijo Knucles.

Shadow no le gusto eso de tener que esperar para ir a buscarle, necesitaba verle, quería hablarle, pero sabía que Knucles tenía razón era mejor darle un tiempo a Sonic para que se tranquilizase, pero no se quedó a gusto con la idea. Entonces le vino una idea a la cabeza, ir él a buscarle sin que nadie lo supiera, si le encontrara, podrían hablar los dos solos tranquilamente, con los demás delante no podrían. No sabía por dónde empezar a buscar pero le daba igual iría a donde fuera para encontrarle.

Les costó mucho pero al final le dieron la razón a Knucles, dejarían pasar unos días, y luego empezarían a buscarle, y se fueron cada uno a su casa, intentando no pensar en lo que había pasado, Tails, trabajando en su avioneta, Knucles en las ruinas con la esmeralda y Amy estaba ayudando a una amiga a decorar su casa, ninguno por mucho que lo intentasen se podía concentrar, no eran capaces de estar sin pensar en su mejor amigo Sonic.

Shadow por su parte, estaba dando un paseo por un parque, pensando.

Voy a esperar al menos un día, para que por lo menos se instale en algún sitio, si empiezo ahora a buscarle probablemente le encuentre peor,-dijo para si mismo.

En otra ciudad se detiene un tren, del cual baja un erizo azul, rumbo a una nueva vida por suerte esa ciudad ya la conocía, había estado muchas veces anteriormente, y puso rumbo a casa de Chris, no sabía si contarle toda la verdad, o no, pero necesitaba contárselo a alguien y quien mejor que Chris.

No tardo mucho en llegar a su casa, era una casa bastante grande y se la distinguía bien, ya la conocía de otras veces que había ido a verle, toco al timbre y esperó, salió una mujer mayor de pelo rubio, le reconoció nada mas verle, y gritó el nombre de Chris para que bajase, cuando salío se quedo mirándole y sonriéndole, no se esperaba que Sonic fuera a visitarle.

Sonic, que sorpresa no te esperaba, me alegra mucho verte, pero entra pasa, debes estar algo cansado, el tren no es lo tuyo, pero Chris se dio cuenta que Sonic estaba muy callado, más serio de lo normal y su mirada era triste, así que le hizo pasar, y subieron a la habitación de Chris, para poder hablar los dos solos, Chris sabía que había pasado algo, el rostro de Sonic se lo decía.

La madre les llevo algo para comer a los dos y les dejo hablar, Sonic le dio las gracias por la comida, y se disculpo por venir sin avisarles.

No te preocupes Sonic siempre eres bienvenido a esta casa ya lo sabes, tu no hace falta que nos avises puedes venir cuando quieras, y de nada, me imaginé que vendrías con hambre, no me des las gracias tu has hecho mucho por mi hijo,-dijo la madre sonriéndole, mientras se iba por la puerta.

Vamos dime que ha ocurrido,-dijo levantándole el rostro, a Sonic.

Sonic le contó lo ocurrido, mientras empezaba a llorar, Chris le escuchaba atentamente, sin decir nada, cuando terminó de contárselo, sus ojos estaban bañados en lagrimas pero los de Chris también, no podía imaginarse el dolor que debía estar sintiendo ahora mismo, no sabía que decirle, solamente le abrazó y Sonic se acurruco, como un niño pequeño que está indefenso, además de llorar le temblaba el cuerpo, Chris, empezó a acariciarle las púas, para que se tranquilizase.

Sonic, no puedo imaginarme por lo que has tenido que pasar, pero según me cuentas, no ha sido culpa tuya, tu no les has hecho daño de forma involuntaria, no tienen por qué odiarte ni despreciarte, son tus amigos, siempre han estado a tu lado, y nunca te han echado nada en cara, creo que eres tu el que siente eso hacia ti mismo, tu eres el que te odias por lo que has hecho, pero te ha pasado a ti como podría a verle pasado a Knucles por ejemplo, no tienes que echarte la culpa de lo que ha pasado por qué no la tienes, tranquilízate por favor, también me dices que ellos mismo estuvieron buscando la manera de ayudarte y Shadow lo consiguió, eso demuestra que estaban a tu lado,-hablaba Chris mientras abrazaba a Sonic.

Sonic al oír el nombre de Shadow, se levantó de repente, y sus mejillas se pusieron algo coloradas, lo cual no paso desapercibido para Chris.

¿Por qué te has puesto colorado?, creo que hay algo más que no me has contado, ¿tiene algo que ver con Amy?,-pregunto Chris.

A Sonic le aumento el color de las mejillas, y bajo algo la mirada.

No, no es ella, me he dado cuenta de que siento algo por otra persona, pero no es una mujer, no sé si eso está bien o no,-pregunto Sonic algo avergonzado.

No tiene por qué estar mal, eres libre de querer o amar a quien tú quieras, sea hombre o mujer. Y dime ¿quién es?,-pregunto intrigado Chris.

Tu le conoces, siempre suele ser una persona muy seria y no es Knucles,-puntualizo Sonic.

No me digas que es Shadow,-dijo Chris.

Viendo que Sonic se ponía mas colorado, eso le dio a entender que sí.

Vaya que sorpresa, con lo diferentes que sois, pero bueno se suele decir que los polos opuestos se atraen, bueno y ¿él sabe algo?,-preguntó Chris.

Sonic volvió a ponerse triste y bajo la cabeza de nuevo, derramando lagrimas al recordarlo.

Me di cuenta cuando sabía que debía irme, el no sabe nada, ni si quiera yo mismo, ahora no se si volveré a verle, y aunque le vea de nuevo, puede que ni si quiera sienta lo mismo por mí, puede que su reacción no sea tan buena, puede que me mire con asco, me desprecie y se vaya lejos,-dijo Sonic mirando a Chris.

Chris estaba alucinando, entre una cosa y otra, se quedó pensando en lo que le dijo de Shadow.

Sonic tienes que volver, puedes quedarte unos días conmigo pero debes volver, es tu vida, no puedes dejarla, tu no has hecho nada malo y sé muy bien que te perdonaran. Una cosa, ¿saben que estas aquí conmigo?,-pregunto Chris observándole.

No les he querido decir donde iba, quería estar solo, no podía seguir allí después de lo ocurrido. Y si vuelvo con ellos, ¿quien dice que no volverá a pasarme otra vez lo mismo?, y volveré a atacarles de nuevo, no puedo soportar la idea de que vuelva a pasar eso, Chris podía a verles matado con mis propias manos,-dijo observándose las manos y llorando.

Pero no lo has hecho,-dijo Chris secándole las lagrimas-, no llores más por favor, tú no has hecho nada, no tienes la culpa ya te lo dije, tienes que volver y ver su comportamiento, además seguro que te estarán buscando desesperadamente. Y si te vuelve a pasar lo mismo otra vez ya me dijiste que ellos encontraron la manera de liberarte de eso, si volviera a pasarte volvería a ayudarte de eso no hay duda, sabes creo que serían capaces de dar su vida por ti, mira si les conozco bien,-dijo Chris.

Respecto a Shadow deberías decirle lo que sientes al menos intentarlo, si no nunca sabrás cuáles son sus sentimientos y puede que luego te arrepintieses de no habérselo dicho,-dijo Chris con una picara sonrisa, intentando animar a su amigo.

Sonic se sonrojo un poco y no quiso decir nada mas, estaba muy cansado, lo que le había sucedido, el viaje y tanto llorar le habían dejado agotado, y se quedó dormido en las piernas de Chris.

Chris le recostó en la cama con cuidado cuando iba a irse Sonic le sujetó de la mano.

Quédate conmigo por favor, no quiero quedarme solo,-pidió Sonic.

No te preocupes no te dejaré solo,-dijo Chris.

Se hecho en la cama al lado del erizo, el cual se acurruco contra el pecho de Chris, mientras este le abrazaba con cariño, y así ambos se quedaron dormidos, uno junto al otro.

---------

Sonic decidió quedarse un tiempo con Chris, sabía que un día tendría que volver, sentía miedo de cómo sus amigos le mirarían pero tenía que hacerlo.

Shadow no aguantaba más no podía estar parado sabiendo que Sonic estaba por ahí lejos de ellos, lejos de él, ahora que se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por ese erizo, no soportaba la idea de no volver a verle, de que no tenerle a su lado, asi que quiso empezar a buscarle por su cuenta, sin decir nada a los demás, había pasado un día, para dejar que Sonic se tranquilizase por todo lo ocurrido pero no aguantaba más, y empezó buscándole por toda esa ciudad, buscando por todos los rincones, sin hallarle.

Pasaron los días, Sonic estaba mucho más tranquilo, Chris siempre estaba con él, le había apoyado incondicionalmente, Sonic nunca lo había dudado, sabía que había hecho bien en ir a su casa, mientras los días habían ido pasando, no podía dejar de pensar en Shadow, que diría si se enterase de sus sentimientos, no sabía si le miraría a la cara después de lo que hizo, pero le echaba de menos, quería verle, se daba cuenta de que le quería, le amaba de verdad, pero de momento no quería volver, necesitaba darse un tiempo y sobre todo a los demás.

Estaba sentado en el jardín de Chris, mirando al cielo, cuando se acercó Chris.

¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan pensativo amigo?.-dijo el muchacho sentándose a su lado-, no estarás pensando otra vez que lo que pasó.

No, estaba pensando en alguien,-dijo mientras a sus mejillas asomaba un tenue color rojo.

En Shadow ¿verdad?,-pregunto Chris-, porque no vuelves y le dices lo que sientes, sería lo mejor para ti y también para él.

No sé cómo reaccionaría y más después de lo que hice, no me atrevo ni a verle, por ahora me conformare con verle en mi mente,-dijo Sonic bajando la mirada triste.

Yo tengo que irme, he quedado para hacer un trabajo de clase,-dijo Chris levantándose del suelo-, cuídate mucho, volveré lo más pronto posible, y por favor ya sonríe, no me gusta verte triste, ya has sufrido mucho, intenta no pensar en lo que hiciste, si no en lo que realmente has hecho por este planeta y por todos.

Chris se fue dejando a Sonic pensativo por lo que le dijo, muchas veces había salvado la Tierra y hasta el universo entero, pero ahora había estado a punto de matar a las personas que más le importaban en el mundo, eso le hizo volver a entristecerse, pero no quiso pensar más en eso, ya estaba cansado de llorar, con eso no iba a conseguir nada.

Entonces una idea le vino a la mente.

No lo había pensado antes pero, quien sería la sombra esa que me hizo comportarme así, deshicieron el hechizo pero quien dice que ese ser este muerto, y si vuelve a hacerme lo mismo, ahora sí que estaba asustado, no se había ocurrido pensarlo, ahora estaba solo, como podría averiguar quién había sido el causante de su dolor, pero no sería tan fácil, no sabía ni por dónde empezar, en esos temas Tails era muy bueno, pero ahora ya no estaba con él, prefirió olvidarse del tema por el momento.

Shadow seguía buscándole, había ido ya a otras ciudades, y a algunos pueblos pequeños, pero en ninguno había rastro de Sonic, empezaba a perder la esperanza de encontrarle, podía estar en cualquier sitio, entonces pensó en decírselo solo a Tails, para que le ayudase, con Knucles no se llevaba demasiado bien y a Amy no la soportaba, (por que será n_n, esos celos no son buenos) y fue al taller de Tails, esperaba encontrarle trabajando pero en lugar de eso, Tails estaba sentado en el césped fuera del taller, con sus colas abrazándole, y mirando al cielo, cuando se acercó un poco más a él, le vio lagrimas en los ojos, Tails lo estaba pasando muy mal con la marcha de Sonic. Shadow se puso frente a él, este levanto la cabeza para observarle, sin decirle nada, Shadow se arrodilló delante de él, y le abrazó, Tails no se esperaba algo así de Shadow, pero ese abrazo le hacía mucha falta, les hacía falta a los dos, al rato se separaron.

Tails quiero que me ayudes, no he querido deciros nada antes, pero he estado buscando a Sonic, por unos cuantos lugares y no lo he podido dar con él, necesito verle Tails, necesito encontrarle,-dijo Shadow, observando a Tails.

Y no podías a vérmelo dicho antes Shadow, podía a verte ayudado,-dijo Tails molesto-, yo también quiero que vuelva, le echo demasiado de menos. Pero tú, por qué dices que necesitas verle,-dijo Tails observando a Shadow.

Tails, yo…, yo le amo Tails, me da igual lo que pienses solo sé que le necesito a mi lado-dijo finalmente Shadow, con las mejillas algo coloradas.

Tails no sabía ni qué hacer ni que decir, eso sí que no se lo esperaba, le resultaba extraño pero por otro lado no pudo evitar alegrarse.

Ahora entiendo porque has estado buscándole tú solo sin decírselo a nadie, yo te ayudaré a encontrarle, y sabes nada me gustaría más que verlos juntos y como pareja,-dijo Tails poniéndose en pie y guiñándole un ojo a Shadow.

Shadow no esperaba esa reacción de Tails, pero por otro lado no le extraño tanto, quería lo mejor para Sonic siempre, daba igual lo que fuese.

Fueron a los ordenadores de Tails, y Shadow le señalo los pueblos por donde había estado buscándole.

Ya no sé donde más buscar, no me imagino donde puede a verse ido, tu le conoces de mucho más tiempo que yo ¿sabes dónde puede haber ido?,-pregunto Shadow mirando a Tails.

Este estuvo un rato pensando, y le vino una idea a la cabeza.

Chris, claro, seguro que ha ido a verle a él, es la persona en la que mas confía, a la que le cuenta siempre todo, es un humano al que queremos mucho todos, es todo corazón, siempre nos ha ayudado, Sonic le tiene especial cariño, es una persona a la que le coges cariño en seguida, nunca juzga mal a nadie, es un chico estupendo, seguramente ha ido a su casa, el menos eso espero,-dijo Tails sonriendo.

Ojala tengas razón y este allí, vamos para allá cuanto antes,-dijo Shadow nervioso.

Espera Shadow, que pasa si él aun no estar preparado para vernos, no podemos obligarle, se que tienes ganas de verle, pero has pensado en lo que él querría,-dijo Tails intentando tranquilizar a Shadow.

Tails, eso no podremos saberlo si no vamos, lleva ya una semana sin aparecer ni dar señales de vida, ya es hora de que regrese no crees, y quien mejor que nosotros para encontrarle,-dijo Shadow esperando convencer a Tails.

Ya sé que vamos a hacer vamos a ir pero primero a ver si podemos hablar con Chris y que él nos diga, si Sonic está preparado para vernos o no, así nosotros también sabremos cómo está él,-dijo Tails.

Shadow estuvo de acuerdo y prepararon el avión para despegar.

Por cierto se que con Knucles no te llevas bien pero por qué no quieres que venga Amy,-pregunto Tails con curiosidad.

No me cae bien siempre esta pegada a Sonic, no me gusta su forma de ser y de actuar,-comento Shadow.

Amy lleva mucho tiempo enamorada de Sonic, por eso actua de esa forma, aunque sabe que Sonic no siente nada por ella, que solo la ve como una amiga, ella no quiere rendirse, lo que hace es por amor, pero sabe que no tiene nada que hacer, y menos ahora que me has dicho lo que sientes por él,-dijo Tails.

Shadow no dijo nada, ahora entendía a Amy, el mismo haría lo que fuera por que Sonic estuviera a su lado.

No lejos de allí, estaba Sonic en la habitación durmiendo, al rato llegó Chris, estuvo buscándole un rato, y al fin le encontró, no quiso hacer ruido y se sentó junto a la cama para cuidar su sueño como hacia tantas otras veces, le gustaba verde dormir, se le veía tan tranquilo, tan inocente, entonces Sonic empezó a moverse bruscamente, de un lado a otro de la cama.

No, no, vete no quiero hacerte daño vete por favor, nooooo,-gritó Sonic despertándose de un salto.

Chris se sentó a su lado y le abrazó mientras le acariciaba la cabeza suavemente intentando tranquilizarle.

Tranquilo ya pasó, solo ha sido una pesadilla nada mas,-dijo esperando a que se calmase.

Parecía tan real, me veía a mi mismo atacando a Shadow, le acababa matando Chris, yo no quiero que eso pase, dios mio y si me vuelve a pasar lo mismo nadie sabe quien ha sido el que me ha hecho esto, no soportaría esto otra vez, -dijo entre lagrimas-.

Chris no supo que decir, Sonic tenía razón, nadie sabía quien había causado aquello, nadie podía estar seguro de que eso no volvería a ocurrir, tenía que averiguar quién había sido el que había hecho aquello, necesitaría ayuda, pero no quería dejar solo a Sonic, así que esperó hasta que se tranquilizase, Sonic se quedó dormido, y Chris se marchó, ya era casi de noche y salió al jardín, de repente vio una avioneta que le era muy familiar aterrizando cerca de allí, fue corriendo para recibirles, vio que eran Tails, pero no se esperaba a Shadow, Tails fue corriendo a abrazarle, hacia mucho que no se veían.

Hola Tails cuanto tiempo sin verte, veo que viene Shadow contigo,-dijo observando al erizo negro.

Hola Chris me alegro mucho de volver a verte, pensé que ya no te acordarías de él, hace tiempo que le viste,-comento Tails.

Hola, si fue hace tiempo pero me acuerdo bien de ti,-dijo Shadow

Esta contigo verdad, dime que si,-dijo Tails nervioso.

Si, ahora está en casa dormido, me lo ha contado todo lo está pasando fatal y eso que ha pasado una semana, hace un momento acaba de tener una pesadilla de ese momento, no sé qué hacer me siento impotente,-dijo Chris con voz triste.

Necesito verle,-dijo Shadow acercándose a Chris.

Espera Shadow,-dijo Tails,- oye Chris, ¿crees que esta preparado para vernos?,-dijo mirando a Chris.

Quitando lo de la pesadilla ha estado muy bien estos días, creo que esta lista para veros, pero no puedo aseguraros su reacción al veros, antes quiero hablar con vosotros de algo, luego os llevaré con él,-dijo Chris.

Esta bien,-dijo Shadow.

¿Sabéis si el que hizo el hechizo ese esta muerto?,-pregunto Chris.

Creo que si porque,-dijo Tails.

Sabéis lo que puede ocurrir si sigue vivo, puede volver a hacerle a Sonic lo mismo otra vez,-dijo Chris con cara de preocupación.

Dios mio es cierto, no lo habíamos pensado, con todo lo que ha pasado, no nos habíamos parado a pensar en eso,-dijo Tails mirando a Shadow.

Y como hacemos para averiguar si esta muerto o no,-dijo Shadow algo alterado.

Tendríamos que buscar la información que encontramos de ese collar y volver a leerlo a ver que dice, pero necesito un ordenador,-dijo Tails observando a Chris.

Mira vamos a ese ciber de ahí, podemos usar uno de los ordenadores, vamos,-dijo Chris.

Mientras iban al ciber, Tails iba delante y Chris se quedó más a tras esperando a Shadow.

¿Puedo preguntarte algo?,-pregunto a Shadow, agachándose a su altura.

Dime,-dijo Shadow.

Sientes algo por Sonic ¿verdad?,-dijo Chris.

Shadow se puso algo colorado y desvió la mirada, ese comportamiento Chris lo entendió como un si.

Como lo has sabido,-pregunta Shadow.

Cuando has dicho que necesitabas verle, solo con eso ya me he dado cuenta,-comento Chris,- no te preocupes no voy a decirte nada, al contrario, espero que tengas suerte,-dijo finalmente Chris guiñándole un ojo.

¿No te parece extraño, que me guste Sonic?,-pregunto Shadow.

Sí que es raro, pero el amor no entiende de razas, mientras haya amor, qué más da lo que diga la gente,-dijo Chris sonriéndole.

Es cierto cuando me dijeron que eras un humano especial,-dijo Shadow dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Ese chico le estaba cayendo muy bien, además era la persona en la que tanto confiaba el erizo azul, él también podría confiar en él.

Estuvieron en el ciber buscando la información del collar, buscaron un rato, y al fin la encontraron, estuvieron leyendo entre todos.

Ya lo habían leído antes gracias a esa información pudieron quitárselo a Sonic y salvarle de eso, según ponía, la persona que lo usaba no era demasiado poderoso, y por eso necesitaba ese collar, ese collar tiene mucho poder, pero tiene un precio, cuando la persona usa ese collar, necesita hacer un conjuro para que el collar funcione, el problema es que ese collar absorbe el alma de la persona que lo usa, si el collar se rompe, la persona muere.

¿Destruyeron ese collar?,-pregunto Chris.

Si, yo me encargue de hacerlo pedazos,-dijo Shadow.

Eso significa que ya no hay peligro de que vuelva a pasar lo mismo, esto tiene que saberlo Sonic,-dijo Tails.

Necesita saber esto, ha estado muy angustiado pensando que podía volver a pasarle lo mismo de nuevo, vamos además ya es hora de que os vea, os ha echado mucho de menos no me lo ha dicho pero lo se,-dijo Chris.

-----------

Sonic se estaba despertando, había conseguido dormir durante un rato sin pesadillas, nunca se lo decía a Chris, pero echaba mucho de menos a sus amigos, pero tenía miedo de verles, no quería pensar que les había perdido por su culpa.

Los chicos fueron hacia la casa, estaban todos nerviosos no sabían cómo actuaria Sonic, no sabían si aun estaría preparado para verles, a Shadow le latía muy rápido el corazón, no sabía cómo actuaría al ver a Sonic ahora que sabía lo que sentía por él, pero quería verle, daba igual en qué circunstancias fueran.

Entraron en la casa y Chris les pidió que esperasen en la salita, que iría a buscar a Sonic, así este estaría preparado para verles.

Ambos se quedaron esperando, Tails se sentó en uno de los sofás pero Shadow empezó a pasear de un lado a otro de la habitación, no tenía ganas de esperar, sentía el impulso de salir de allí e ir a buscarle el mismo, pero sabía que eso no era lo más adecuado en ese momento, así que intento calmarse.

Shadow cálmate, ambos tenemos ganas de verle, ya se que para ti es algo distinto pero intenta tranquilizarte, no es bueno que después de tanto tiempo te vea así,-dijo Tails mirando a Shadow.

Shadow no dijo nada, sabía que el zorro tenía razón y se sentó en un sillón al lado de Tails

Chris subió a la habitación donde Sonic estaba, y entró.

Sonic, alguien ha venido a verte,-dijo Chris mientras se sentaba en la cama al lado de Sonic-, son Tails y Shadow.

Sonic se puso algo nervioso, estaban allí su mejor amigo casi hermano y la persona de la que se había enamorado, como actuaria al verle.

¿Estás preparado para verles?,-pregunto Chris, acariciando la cabeza del azulado para que se calmase.

No, todavía no estoy preparado lo siento,-dijo bajando la cabeza.

Se levantó de la cama y aprovechando que estaba la ventana abierta, salto por ella y empezó a correr hasta alejarse de la casa.

Chris no pudo hacer nada Sonic era demasiado rápido para él, pero creía saber donde había ido.

Bajo abajo a decírselo a los chicos.

Cuando Chris entro por la puerta ambos se levantaron en seguida de los sofás, ambos miraban la puerta tras Chris esperando ver aparecer a Sonic.

Lo siento chicos, me ha dicho que no está preparado para veros, y ha salido corriendo por la ventana,-dijo Chris-, no me ha dado ni tiempo a detenerle,-dijo sentándose en uno de los sofás.

Los otros dos se miraron un momento y sus rostros se llenaron de tristeza sobre todo el de Shadow, cosa que a Chris no le paso desapercibido.

Tails como van las cosas por allá después de lo que ha pasado,-pregunto Chris.

Estamos vacios sin él, sin Sonic es como si nos faltase algo, hemos querido dejarle tiempo para que él mismo se recupere, intentamos hacer como que no ha pasado nada pero, se nota que él no está, no es lo mismo sin él, le echamos de menos y queremos que vuelva,-dijo Tails derramando algunas lagrimas.

Chris se levantó y le abrazó, mientras observaba a Shadow

Shadow, ¿has venido a buscarle o a verle?,-quiso saber Chris mientras se separaba de Tails.

Shadow se quedó sorprendido no se esperaba esa pregunta. Chris se acercó a él y se agachó a su altura

No hace falta que me respondas, si quieres ir a buscarle, creo que está en la playa,-dijo Chris guiñándole un ojo.

Shadow se quedó mirándole y Tails se sentó en el sofá, sin entender esas preguntas.

¿Tu le quieres verdad?, pues vete a por él, vete y díselo, puede que tú seas el único que consiga que vuelva,-dijo finalmente Chris sentándose en un sofá junto a Tails.

Shadow se puso algo colorado y con una sonrisa salió corriendo por la puerta dirección a la playa, no sería difícil encontrarla, la habían visto desde la avioneta.

En la zona de la playa…

Había anochecido, Sonic había llegado a la playa y fue a un acantilado cerca de la orilla de la playa, había césped, arboles y algunas flores, se sentó al borde del precipicio, que daba al mar, y donde se veía la luna llena.

Había deseado ver a Shadow, aunque solo fuera unos instantes, pero imaginarse esos ojos rojos mirándole con odio, o desprecio, le hizo salir corriendo de la casa. Shadow aun no sabía nada de sus nuevos sentimientos, como decírselo después de lo que había hecho, eso es lo que más miedo le daba, que Shadow no le volviera a mirar a la cara, que le despreciara, que le odiaba, y se fuera de su lado para siempre, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no sintió que había alguien detrás suyo observándole.

Cuando sintió la presencia se giró y le vio, era él, la persona de la nunca espero enamorarse, esa que hasta hace unos momentos estaba en sus pensamientos, Shadow.

Sonic no sabía qué hacer, pero estaba cansado de huir, así que no quiso moverse de allí, si tenía que pasar algo que fuera cuanto antes.

Ambos tenían el corazón a mil por hora, no sabían que hacer que decirse.

Perdóname,-dijo Sonic bajando la mirada rompiendo ese silencio tan incomodo.

Shadow dio unos pasos hacia él.

No puedo perdonarte,-dijo Shadow.

Sonic al oír esto su corazón se empezó a romper, sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas eso es lo que tanto había temido escuchar, se levanto y empezó a alejarse de allí, pero una mano se lo impidió.

Shadow se acercó a Sonic.

No puedo perdonarte, que nos hayas dejado, sobre todo no puedo perdonarte que te fueras de mi lado,-dijo Shadow sujetándole de los hombros y mirándole a los ojos.

Sonic se sonrojó un poco al oír esas palabras, acaso Shadow sentía lo mismo por él, no quería hacerse ilusiones tan rápido.

Shadow que me estás diciendo, a ti nunca te ha interesado que este a tu lado, he llago a creer que me odias,-dijo Sonic con voz triste.

Te necesito a mi lado, te amo, no lo entiendes, no puedo estar un día más sin ti, cada día sin ti es un infierno, sin ti mis días se vuelven oscuridad, sin ti todo lo demás deja existir para mi, te quiero Sonic,-dijo Shadow sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

Sonic sintió una inmensa alegría en su corazón, Shadow sentía lo mismo por él.

Necesito que me demuestres que no me mientes, que lo que me dices es cierto,-dijo Sonic, colorado.

Shadow no lo pensó mucho más, cogió el rostro de Sonic entre sus manos y fue acercándose a él, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había deseado esos labios, finalmente se besaron, un beso suave, dulce y corto

Shadow iba a decir algo pero Sonic le puso un dedo en los labios interrumpiéndole.

Yo también te amo, no sabes las ganas que tenia de verte, a veces tenía ganas de volver aunque solo fuera para verte a ti,-comento Sonic-.

Esta vez fue Sonic el que se adelanto para unir los labios, esta vez el beso fue más profundo, largo, la lengua de uno buscaba y saboreaba la del otro con deseo, Shadow bajo las manos a la cintura de Sonic para pegarle más contra él, y Sonic puso las manos en el cuello de Shadow, para hacer más intenso ese beso, ambos lo estaban disfrutando como nunca, al poco rato se separaron, ambos con las mejillas coloradas, sin despegar sus cuerpos.

Que quieres hacer ahora, vuelves conmigo y con tus amigos o prefieres quedarte aquí unos días, así podremos estar los dos solos,-dijo Shadow acercándosele al cuello.

Ese roce en el cuello hizo que un escalofrió recorriese todo su cuerpo, ese roce le había gustado demasiado, Shadow empezó a besarle suavemente el cuello, mezclando también algún pequeño mordisco ambos empezaban a excitarse poco a poco, sus ojos se deseaban mutuamente.

¿Qué te parece si nos quedamos aquí tu y yo solos un rato?,-comento Sonic mientras acariciaba la espalda de ese erizo negro como la noche.

Mientras este contigo me da igual a donde vayamos-dijo Shadow volviendo al cuello de Sonic.

Sonic se dejaba hacer, le encantaba sentir los labios de Shadow en su piel, sus brazos rodeándole y sus cuerpos pegados uno a otro.

Shadow cogió a Sonic en brazos y le sentó en una zona algo mas guardada de la luz de la luna y de las miradas ajenas, una zona entre arboles y flores, Sonic se sentó, Shadow se sentó a su lado y poco a poco se acercó a sus labios, el beso se empezaba a hacer más profundo y placentero, Sonic le abrazó por el cuello atrayéndole hacia si mismo, hasta que acabaron echados Shadow encima de Sonic, sin dejar de besarse sus manos empezaron a acariciar el resto del cuerpo.

(Vamos a dejar a la pareja a solas, es un momento intimo para los dos, lo siento mucho chicas, os dejo lo que sigue a vuestra imaginación, cada una que haga esta parte como quiera.)

Cuando terminaron ambos se quedaron un rato abrazados observando las estrellas y la luna.

Que hacemos ahora, lo contamos a los demás o lo escondemos por un tiempo,-dijo Sonic con voz algo triste esa idea no le gustaba mucho.

Escúchame,-dijo cogiéndole del mentón haciendo que le mirara a los ojos-, no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hemos hecho, te quiero y no tengo por qué esconder lo que siento por ti, si es necesario lo gritare a los cuatro vientos, eso sí que nadie se atreva a interponerse o a separarme de ti porque lo lamentaría.

Yo tampoco me arrepiento de quererte, nunca te vayas de mi lado por favor, quédate siempre conmigo, no quiero volver a estar solo, tú me completas,-dijo mientras le daba un casto beso en los labios al moreno.

Shadow le abrazó fuertemente y le devolvió ese beso.

Luego fueron hacia casa de Chris seguro estarían preocupados por la tardanza. Cuando llegaron Chris y Tails salieron a recibirá a Tails se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas al volver a ver a Sonic, fue corriendo hacia él y ambos se abrazaron.

Sonic, cómo pudiste marcharte y dejarnos, no te imaginas lo mucho que te hemos echado de menos, no podía hacer nada sin pensar en ti,-dijo Tails ocultando su cara en el pecho de Sonic.

Lo siento Tails,-dijo abrazándole mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Estuvieron un rato abrazados al poco rato se separaron.

¿Tenéis algo que contarnos?,-pregunto Chris observando sonriendo a los erizos.

Ambos se miraron y se pusieron colorados se pusieron uno al lado del otro y se cogieron de las manos.

Si,-contesto Shadow-, somos pareja, ambos nos queremos, espero que lo aceptéis y si no es así al menos espero que no os metáis en medio, no permitiré que nadie nos separe-,dijo Shadow bastante serio.

Shadow cálmate, se que ellos dos se alegraran por nosotros más que nadie, además creo que lo sabían antes de que nosotros mismo nos diéramos cuenta,-comento Sonic mirando a Shadow y luego a los otros dos.

Chris y Tails asintieron a la afirmación de Sonic.

Ambos lo sabíamos por eso le dije a Shadow que fuera a buscarte a la playa Sonic,-dijo acercándose a los erizos-, solo os di un pequeño empujoncito para que acabarais como pareja, me alegro mucho por los dos ambos os merecéis lo mejor-,dijo Chris acariciándole la cabeza a los dos erizos.

Sonic se acercó a Chris para abrazarle, había hecho mucho por él, le debía mucho.

No dejéis que nadie os separe,-dijo Chris mientras acariciaba las púas de Sonic-, esta vida es muy dura si estas solo, es mejor cuando la compartes con alguien,-dijo extendiéndole el brazo a Shadow.

Shadow se acerco dándole la mano a Chris, el cual se la dio a Sonic quedando los dos cogidos de la mano.

Gracias por todo Chris, eres el mejor humano al que he conocido y dudo que conozca a alguien mejor que tu, no cambies nunca por favor, no sé qué hacer para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por nosotros,-dijo Sonic observándole.

Solo quiero que seas feliz, vuelve con tus amigos, vuelve a tu vida de siempre, olvida lo que te ha pasado y piensa que tú no eres así Shadow y tus amigos conocen a un solo Sonic y ese eres tú, no dejes que nada ni nadie empañe tus ojos o borre tu sonrisa, nadie se merece tus lagrimas,-comento Chris mirando a Sonic a los ojos-, eso es lo que quiero que hagas por mí.

Esta vez fue Shadow el que se acercó a Chris y le abrazó, este no se lo esperaba pero le gusto ese gesto por parte del moreno.

Gracias Chris, no pensé conocer a nadie después de María, pero tu me recuerdas mucho a ella, ojala se hubiesen conocido los dos-, comento Shadow.

Gracias por tus palabras Shadow, pero quiero que tu también hagas algo por mí, vive el presente, deja el pasado atrás, nunca olvidarás a María siempre la tendrás en tu corazón y en tu memoria, pero ahora tienes a otra persona a tu lado, mucho más importante, cuídala, quiérela y protégela siempre tómalo como un favor que te pido-dijo observando a Sonic.

Esa noche se quedaron allí a dormir, y quisieron partir por la mañana.

Fueron hacia la avioneta y Chris les acompaño para despedirse.

Espero que volváis pronto a visitarme pero esta vez quiero que vengan todos juntos, ya me contareis que tal os ha ido el regreso. Sonic tus amigos te quieren tal como eres da igual lo que hagas o lo que te obliguen a hacer recuérdalo,-dijo acercándose al azulado erizo.

Espero que la próxima vez que vengais a verme sea por algo más agradable y espero que lo vuestro dure por siempre,-dijo mirando a los dos erizos.

Le dieron un fuerte abrazo los tres a Chris y subieron a la avioneta.

Tails encendió los motores, y la avioneta empezó a moverse.

Cuidaros mucho espero que nos veamos pronto saludar a los demás de mi parte,-grito Chris antes de que la avioneta despegase.

Le despidieron con la mano durante un rato hasta que el lugar quedó lo bastante lejos como para no distinguir a Chris.

Sonic no podía evitar estar nervioso. Shadow lo notó y le cogió de la mano.

No te preocupes yo estaré contigo, son tus amigos no creo que vayan a echarte nada en cara, y no te preocupes por decirles lo nuestro, déjame eso a mí.-dijo Shadow dándole un beso en la mano.

Sonic le sonrió e intento tranquilizarse.

Al poco rato ya estaba llegando a la ciudad y aterrizando en el taller de Tails, Sonic había echado de menos todo eso, pero ahora también le traía malos recuerdos.

Cuando salieron del taller ahí están Knucles y Amy esperándole, Sonic se quedo estático observándoles, no sabia que hacer, Shadow le agarro de la mano para que avanzase, Amy como siempre salió corriendo hacia él, pero Tails se puso en el medio, no quería que la erizo rosa se le echase encima así nada más llegar, además de que cierto erizo negro la miraba con algo de recelo.

Porque me detienes Tails, quiero abrazarle, ver que está bien, que de verdad está aquí de nuevo con nosotros,-preguntaba Amy emocionada a Tails sin dejar de observar a Sonic.

No quiero que le agobiéis entendido, aun no está del todo recuperado, así que por favor te pido que seas algo más delicada y te relajes un poco-,le comento Tails.

Knucles no dijo nada se acercó hasta Sonic lentamente, sin esperárselo nadie, le dio un abrazo a Sonic.

Bienvenido de nuevo amigo, me alegro mucho de que hayas vuelto con nosotros, sin ti esto no lo mismo-,dijo Knucles sin dejar de abrazarle.

Gracias Knucles,-dijo también abrazandole.

Se separaron fue hacia Amy y la cogió de las manos.

Que contenta estoy de que hayas vuelvo, como se te ocurrió irte, parece mentira que no nos conozcas nunca te odiaríamos hagas lo que hagas te queremos-,dijo Amy.

Se separó de ella y se puso frente a todos,

Lo siento, no tenía más remedio que irme de aquí, no podía quedarme después de lo ocurrido, desde que me fuí no he dejado de pensar en vosotros nunca, os he echado mucho en falta, sois una parte importante en mi vida, no hubiera podido miraros a la cara después de lo que os hice, tenía miedo de que llegaseis a odiarme por ello, por eso me fui.

Shadow se adelantó para hablar pero Sonic le detuvo.

Yo se lo digo-,dijo Sonic mirando a Shadow

Tengo algo que contaros,-mientras ambos erizos se daban la mano-, Shadow y yo somos pareja, Tails y Chris son los únicos que lo sabían hasta ahora.

Aceptarlo o no es cosa vuestra, pero si os voy a dejar una cosa clara no quiero que nada ni nadie estropee esta relación, no dejare que nadie me separe de él-,dijo Shadow bastante serio observando a los presentes.

Todos se quedaron callados no sabían que decir.

Enhorabuena a los dos,-dijo de repente Knucles-, me alegro mucho por los dos, no negaré que es algo extraño, siempre viéndoos pelear nadie diría que acabaríais juntos que cosas tiene la vida,-dijo Knucles guiñándole un ojo a Sonic.

Espero que cuides bien de él, y que nunca le hagas daño,-dijo acercándose a Shadow y mirándole seriamente-, si no te las verás conmigo te lo prometo.

Jamás haría daño a la persona que más quiero en el mundo,-dijo Shadow mirando hacia Sonic-, asi que no te preocupes, y gracias por la enhorabuena, no me lo esperaba de ti la verdad.

Amy no dijo nada unas lagrimas le cayeron por los ojos mientras se acercaba a Sonic.

Me alegro de que hayas conseguido enamorarte de alguien aunque esa persona no sea yo, te he querido siempre, y tú lo sabes bien, pero prefiero verte feliz con otra persona a que estés a mi lado y seas el ser mas infeliz del mundo, eso no te lo quiero causar yo, espero que seáis felices y lo vuestro dure para siempre,-dijo mirando a Sonic

Espero que de verdad le quiera tanto como le he querido yo, que le cuides como a un tesoro y que le protejas de todo lo que venga, hazle todo lo feliz que yo no tuve la oportunidad de hacerle-, comento observando a Shadow.

Después de esto Amy no quiso seguir allí y se fue a llorar su dolor sola lejos de allí, era muy duro ver a la persona que amas ser feliz con otra persona, pero nadie puede elegir a quien amar, no es cosa nuestra, no puedes mandar sobre los sentimientos, ellos son libres.

Pasaron los días y todo el mundo conocía la noticia de la nueva pareja de erizos, a algunos les pareció más raro y otros ya se lo esperaban, pero todos les felicitaron y les desearon suerte, incluso Engoman.

Amy ya se había recuperado bastante de su amor perdido, hacia unos días andaba detrás de uno que se llamaba Silver, y la cosa no parecía irle del todo mal, decidieron ir todos a visitar a Chris, y pasar unos días allí con el y en la playa.

FIN


End file.
